A Reversed Monochrome Tale
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: REDO OF BOTH ANOTHER CHANCE AND THE DESTROYER OF TIME! Where the world isn't grey. Just black and white. Bad and good. There was a boy named Red. Chosen by God to be an accommodator. When death approached, it wasn't his God that saved him. No. But a worker for the devil. Now fully awakened, his number of masks grow to this day. The boy named Red was now Allen.POKER PAIR! Noah!Allen
1. Chapter 1 Newly Found Hope

**_Author's note:_****_ Hope you enjoy this chapter and story~! This is the redo of both Another Chance and The Destroyer of Time~!_**

**_EDITED: 9/04/14_**

**_TO THE CHAPTER~! _**

**_PROLOUGE_**

_"I…love you…Allen…"_

Those last words echoed in his mind. His dirty brown hair faded into white as the full moon illuminated his small figure from behind. Silence was what met the night.

_"Mana!" The same child chirped.  
_  
Memories flashed through his mind and new streams of tears fell onto the snow covered ground. His memories led to what had happened not long ago. Tears fell faster as he stared at the ground below him. He was freezing and his limbs felt numb. Especially his hands and legs; he was currently on his hands and knees.

_A crouched figure mourned for the loss of someone precious. Someone who had accepted him unlike anyone else. His name was Mana Walker._

_He was a strange, and slightly delusional (crazy mind you) clown. Despite that, he was a great person to talk and hang out with. He was amazing for he had melted the ice around Allen's heart that had surely been impossible to do._

_Now Mana was gone and Allen's heart had shattered. He cried for hours, maybe days? _

_"Would you like to bring back Mana from the detestable God~?" A strange voice asked eerily. The boy in question's head shot up from its place on his folded arms. He slowly looked behind him. Only to meet some crazed and inhumanly wide grin. He looked sort of like a clown but not really. It was a rotund thing…It had a small top hat that leaned to the side. It wore a light brown coat and was holding a pink pumpkin top umbrella. _

_"C-can you, really?" Allen hesitantly piped up as he stood closer to him. The man chuckled before he said he could. With a 'poof!' a metal skeleton appeared. _

_"But I'm going to need your help. All you need to do is call him~." The Earl sang. Allen looked towards the skeleton and breathed in. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this but he was desperate to get Mana back. Mana had been his world and without him, there was nothing._

_"MANA!" _

_Purple lightning struck the skeleton and a red light wrote 'Mana' upon the forehead. It seemed to come alive and it screamed in horror._

_It was an action that terrified Allen greatly. _

_"ALLEN! HOW COULD YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA?!" 'Mana' shouted as it 'stared' at Allen. Tears had already flowed down the latter's cheeks._

_"Akuma. I order you to kill him and wear his skin!" The Earl ordered. Mana had started to walk forward, ready to slice someone dear to him._

_Whimpers escaped from Allen's lips as he was held into place by the Earl. Before he killed Allen, Mana had somehow gotten in control._

_"I CURSE YOU ALLEN! I CURSE YOU!" _

_Mana's arm sliced Allen's left eye and he game a short scream. One last laugh from the Millennium Earl, and voila! He was gone._

_Green glowed on the back of Allen's left hand. His arm changed into a gigantic silver claw and it rushed forward, despite its owners pleading for it stop._

_"Mana! Stop! Mana run!" He cried as the arm kept rushing. The akuma stayed still and somehow it seemed to smile._

_"Destroy me Allen…I…love…you…" Mana said before he was destroyed in half._

_"MANA!"_

That takes us back to the present. Allen was leaning against the grave of Mana Walker. Crimson was pooled underneath him although he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were blank as though he was looking back.

_"Why ain't ya cryin'?"  
"Maybe my tears have dried up."_

A pang of regret fell upon him. If he knew this would happen…then he would've accepted Mana into his life earlier. He mentally hit himself for pushing people away from his life.

He shook his head. What has happened cannot be changed.

_"Keep walking forward…"_

'I will Mana.' He promised inwardly for he was still crying. Of course he'd keep walking! His last name wasn't 'Walker' for nothing!  
Soon his crying turned into sniffles, he wiped his tears with the back of his hands and he stood up. His pace started slow but gradually increased after getting used to the feeling of not being able to feel his legs.  
He walked down the empty streets like a lifeless zombie. A cat hissed in an alley as it chased a rat. The latter scurried behind a rubbish can. The cat, being so focused on its target, crashed onto the rubbish can, giving time for the rat to escape being eaten.  
Nonetheless, Allen walked, his gaze ahead.

The road he walked wasn't an easy one to start with, but when was a path that easy to walk on?

**_CHAPTER 1 BEGIN~!_**

Allen, now 12 years old, ran and easily dodged the rock thrown at him without looking behind. Cacophonies of yells chased after him. He didn't care. Survival was the top priority. Nothing else mattered until peace was bestowed on him.  
He ducked swiftly as the punch came. Before he side-jumped into an alley. He made it to the other side. It wasn't really new. It was pretty much the same layout. The town was huge but everything looked the same, in other words.

"DEMON!" A considerably loud yell erupted from the mob. Allen turned his head around to poke his tongue out at them while running.

Fury coursed through them as they tried to speed up. Allen faced forward and giggled slightly before he turned serious.

* * *

'DAMN!' He screamed inwardly. He cursed as he stared at the dead end before him.

"So you've finally stopped." A townsman chuckled darkly. The crowd laughed just as dark. Allen stared at the wall. 'Is this my end?' He pondered. Then he was grabbed by the collar and soon the beating began.  
Rocks were thrown, punches and kicks, torchers burning him. His screams bounced off the walls of the cold and dark alley. A pitch-fork jabbed him in the side and he let out a blood-curling scream. The man who had done that, smirked.

For what felt like hours, Allen was losing his consciousness. He could barely make out the suggestion given.

"Cru…c..y…h..m..."

Knowing what he meant, Allen's eyes widened. He panicked inside but outside he was motionless and half-dead looking.

'No…No, no, no, no, no, NO!' He repeated. He squirmed as they dragged him from his pool of blood to where he'd officially die.  
This wasn't the way Allen wanted to die. Did he even _want _to die?  
'Please! Please someone! Don't!' He pleaded mentally.

Soon enough he was nailed to a wooden cross. Triumph was evident on the townspeople's faces. Even the kids were grinning widely.

Hate. Hate was all he could feel. He hated them. He hated them so much! Maybe he should've stayed in the last town? At least they weren't as CRAZY as them!  
'Mana…Sorry for not being able to join you up there…but I'm going down…into Hell.'

He hated their air of triumph.

Kill…

Yes, that's what he wanted to do to them. Kill them. That's what he wants. The word 'kill' repeated in his head like a mantra.

**_"My…Allen…" A voice resonated within his mind.  
_**_"Who…?" He asked.  
**"Neah. Allen, the Musician's song…" Neah said.  
**_  
Dark purple light blasted from him and then his skin turned ashen grey, eyes became piercing gold with 7 crosses aligned on his forehead. This left the townspeople speechless.**_  
_**He opened his mouth and started to sing a beautiful, yet haunting lullaby.

_ Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o_

Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Screams erupted from both children and adults. Some fell down motionless, drenched in blood from different bodies.

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume  
_  
'Not yet.' Allen thought.

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno toshitsukiga  
Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

the ones still alive had their bodies twisted and they fell to the ground. Dead.

Watashiwa inoritsuzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kissuwo~

His silent song ended and he examined the scene in front of him. Dead bodies drenched in blood, in which; were twisted in many angles. The town was red. Painted with their very own blood.

Unbeknownst to him, was the man on a roof nearby who stared at the scene in amusement and surprise.

'Damn…' He thought as he gawked. I swore I saw something suspiciously like a cigarette, fall to the ground.

He sighed and ran a hand through his slightly curly hair. Revealing the same stigma on his forehead.

He dispersed into strange purple butterflies and merged back into the same man once he had reached the young Noah.  
He removed the nail on Allen's left palm. "Wh..Who?" Allen managed to ask. "Tyki Mikk." Tyki simply answered. He used his reject(choose?) power to let Allen just phase through the nails and Tyki caught him in time. Allen hissed as he felt the pain from the pitch-fork earlier on.

"Why are you helping me? Why are you here? What are you?" Allen asked quickly.

"Your questions will be answered when we get you home." Tyki explained.  
"Home?" Allen asked. He was confused. This ma- Tyki, he had just met him and now he's talking about home?!  
"Do you want a family?" Tyki questioned. Allen thought for a moment.  
'I-if they see my arm…then I'll be treated in the same way…'

"Your arm is part of you. It's what makes you…well…you. They'll love you. They can be mean and strict, but they don't mean harm. They may be a bit crazy but that's who we are. If we thought of each other different and a demon. We wouldn't be together and supporting each other." Tyki reminisced.  
Allen's eyes widened. Tears flowed as he remembered Mana. He was a clown, a crazy one at that. But he was still the only one who accepted him. The only one that loved him and he loved back.

_'Keep walking forward.'_ This could be an opportunity. To find another family. Maybe a longer lasting one too.

Tyki wiped the tears away. "Please. I want… a family…Please…" Allen said in between sniffles.  
The older Noah smiled before he telepathically told Road to open a door. Soon enough a checkered red and black, heart-shaped door appeared with a 'poof'!

He walked towards it and then slipped in, the two found themselves in a dining room, where they were met with bewildered faces.  
"AHA!" Both the Earl and Allen exclaimed as they pointed at each other. The other Noah were just staring at them with curious looks.  
"My~ my~ Who would've thought~ Allen-chan~" The Millennium Earl sang.

"Allen? Millennie~! How do you know him~?" A girl with spiky blue hair inquired.  
"I met him on my job~" The Earl answered. Allen scoffed. "Well ya ain't eva gonna earn money like that idiot." Allen mocked.  
Lulubell growled. Allen just laughed, this caused the stares of confusion towards him.  
"Just kidding~!" Allen sang.

"It seems you'll get along just fine~!" The Earl sang. Allen frowned, his eyes void. He slipped out of Tyki's hold. He lifted his left arm up and faced the back of his hand to them. They all gasped with the exception of; the Earl, Tyki and Allen.

Allen trembled and already regretted his bold move. The Noah smiled.

"Hi~! I'm Road Kamelot~! The Noah of dreams~!" Road chirped. Allen's head jolted to the direction of the girl. His eyes were wide and was gaping a little. Road giggled.

"I'm Devitto-"  
"-I'm Jasdero Hii~"  
"And together we make JASDEVI! THE NOAH OF BONDS!" Jasdevi proudly exclaimed as they pointed golden guns at each other's temples.

Allen chuckled quietly before he looked at a person who stood up from his seat.  
"Sheryl Kamelot, Noah of Desire. Nice to meet you." Sheryl smiled. Allen nodded.

"Skin. Do you like sweets?" Skin asked as he sucked on a lollipop. "Who wouldn't?" Allen rhetorically questioned. This earned him a lollipop from Skin. He unwrapped it and sucked on it, savouring the strawberry taste.

"Lulubell. Noah of Lust." Lulubell introduced herself indifferently. Allen nodded then lifted his head up to look at Tyki.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure." Tyki bowed slightly.

"Um…" Allen mumbled.

**_"Noah of Destruction." Neah aided._**

_"THANK YOU SO MUCH NEAH!" Allen thanked as he bowed mentally._

**"No problem nephew~!" Neah sang.**

"Wait…Nephew?" He didn't get an answer because he was shoved back to reality by his 'uncle'.

"Allen Walker…Noah of Destruction…" Allen introduced with a little bow. A habit he got from Mana.

The Noah at the table had wide eyes before they grinned.

"Welcome to the family Allen-chan~!" The Earl welcomed. Tears fell down Allen's cheek.

"Don't be such a baby!" Devitto teased. "Hiii~ Yeah don't be a baby~ Hiii~" Jasdero agreed as the two then laughed crazily.

Allen looked at them and grinned brightly and the dark room seemed to light ups.

"SO CUUUUTEEE~!" Both father and daughter exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2 Worst to best luck

**_Author's note: A RE-DO (edited-ish…)_**

A door banged shut, which startled Allen. He jolted upright from his bed where he was just sleeping. He blinked as he tried to register new faces.

A red head with an eye-patch and one green eye. A green haired girl with violet eyes. A scowling samurai with dark blue hair. "Baka Usagi! Can't even close a fuckin' door properly!" The samurai growled.

The red-head sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "But Yuu-chAH!" The red-haired squeaked as a katana was pressed against his neck. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That." The samurai warned.  
The girl wacked both on the head. She sighed. "I'm sorry for the ruckus Eeze and sorry for waking you up…?"

"Allen." Allen smiled.  
"Sorry Allen…" The girl apologised. "It's okay." Allen smiled but then fake coughed.  
When he wasn't in the ark, on a mission (which hasn't happened yet.) or training with Tyki, he'd be acting as a frail 12 year-old boy. Why? Well, in Allen's opinion, it was fun. Pretty weird right? In the past he'd never want to show himself as weak. Even just acting.

"Eeze…Who?" Allen questioned.  
"Um…They are travellers and they need a place to stay." Eeze explained quietly as Allen examined the three; they all wore a uniform which was custom designed with silver linings and a silver cross.

'Exorcists.' Was the only thing Allen could think. He then examined them individually.

The first one was a tall male who looked to be about 18 or 19. He had spiky flaming red hair and wore an eye patch on his left eye. Allen spotted the mask he wore and instantly recognised him as Bookman's apprentice. Allen already disliked the identity he wore.  
A stupid, cheerful, out-going and perverted person. No matter how big his grin or how cheerful he looked, it never matched his lone green eye.

The second was a girl who looked 16. She had long emerald-green hair tied up in pigtails. Judging from how she looked, it was pretty obvious she was from a Chinese descendent. Cheerfulness and kindness reflected in her vivid violet orbs.

The last one was another tall male who seemed to be 18 or 19. He had long midnight blue hair that was tied into a ponytail. He had katana at his side and he wore a scowl that seemed permanent.

"Hi Allen, I'm Lenalee Lee! Over there is Lavi and Yuu Kanda. Just call him Kanda." The green haired girl chirped as she pointed to the two other males.  
"Pleasure to meet you all!" Allen lied as he held out a hand to them. Lavi instantly shook Allen's outstretched hand.

"Allen huh? You look like a girl!" Lavi admitted. If it weren't for the fact that Eeze explained that Allen was sleeping and was a guy, then Lavi would've thought he was girl.  
Allen smiled, but the aura that emitted from him didn't quite match and his brow twitched constantly.  
They all sweatdropped.

"Make yourself at home~! I can't do much. Very sorry about that…" Allen sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Their eyes softened, except that grumpy samurai.  
"Not to be rude…But how'd you get that scar?" Lavi inquired. Allen's gaze settled down to his lap. Lenalee wacked Lavi on the head and soon he started to sob.

Allen chuckled quietly at their antics. He coughed again but harder. Eeze rushed to his side and patted his back. Slowly Allen's act came to an end.  
"Are you okay Allen?" Lenalee asked, concern written all over her face. Allen nodded.

_'Neah calm down!'  
**'DESTROY THE INNOCENCE DAMN IT!'  
**'NEAH!' Allen drowned out Neah's raging. _

After a few hours the three men came back from mining. They were all surprised to see guests. It was soon resolved and explained by Eeze and Allen.

The next day they all said their goodbyes and then adios to the exorcists! Much to Tyki and Allen's relief.

The day proceeded as always; the three older men mining and Allen and Eeze sleeping or exchanging jokes.  
Tyki picked Allen up and they headed outside after telling the three humans that he needed to go on his 'special job' and getting medication and testing on Allen.

* * *

"We're going to begin~!" The Earl announced proudly. First they were shocked but then they turned into sinister and sadistic grins.

"Allen, do you think your training has paid off~?" The Earl asked. Allen nodded with a genuine grin. His grin faltered as he asked, "Why?" and tilted his head to the side. "Just seeing the progress of my beloved family member~" The Earl sang. Allen had his suspicions but shrugged it off.  
Then they were all handed cards that had either mission details or targets. Allen fist-pumped the air. "CAN I GO NOW?!" Allen exclaimed. The Earl nodded, "Take Tyki with you~".

Allen grumbled but then smiled as he dragged Tyki by the sleeve into the ark gate he created.

* * *

"Slow down shounen!" Tyki complained. Allen just faced him and poked his tongue out. Tyki chuckled. "Still a kid." He muttered.  
Thanks to Allen's special powers he had heard it. "I'M FIFETEEN!" He snapped back at Tyki using his powers to only direct it to him.

Currently, they were on the crumbled roof tops of Mater. They watched as Kanda destroyed an akuma. Allen grimaced, wishing he could just kill the wannabe-samurai. Unfortunately, he was told to examine their progress and destroy the innocence without exposing himself to the exorcists.

"Shounen you're on your own remember?" Tyki reminded. Allen just nodded. He jumped to another roof top and silently followed the doll and her sickly companion. He went down the stairs of a hidden underground place. A lullaby reached his ears and he smiled. He waited until it finished and he revealed himself to the doll. She stood up and grabbed a broken pillar and sent it flying towards him. The latter narrowly dodged the pillar by using his agility skills he picked up from his life in the circus. He mentally thanked the circus.

"Not gonna make my work easy." Allen sighed. He transformed into his Noah form and opened up his mouth to send shocking vibrations towards the Lala and Guzol. It sent them flying to a wall.  
"GUZOL!" Lala shrieked as she crawled to his side. Guzol coughed and soon his life diminished. Lala cried without tears, completely forgetting the main reason he had died. Allen grinned and he disappeared. Only to reappear behind Lala and plunge his hand into her and destroy the innocence.

"Such a shame. You had a nice song and voice." He openly pondered as he let the green dust fall to the ground, only to disappear.

He disappeared into an ark gate and ended up next to Tyki on a roof. "Good job shounen!" He praised and Allen blushed. "Are we going to examine the exorcists?" Allen asked.

Tyki nodded and smirked. Allen blushed heavily but turned on his heels to hide it. Why did that freakin' smirk make him blush all the time?!  
Too bad for him, Tyki noticed it and his smirk grew. "Let's go shounen." Allen noted that he sounded very smug and so he grumbled quietly.

They jumped from roof top to roof top and then stopped at a fair distance away from the exorcists; Kanda and Lavi.  
The two were bickering about useless stuff as they searched for the doll. Allen inwardly laughed crazily. They had to move to another roof since the two were getting close.

Just as they reached a further distance, Allen had slipped on a misplaced brick. His luck…

Tyki reached for Allen but ended up falling after him. During their fall Tyki had switched their positions so Allen wouldn't get hurt.

Said boy, was blushing and his heart was racing as his lips connected with the Portuguese man. Tyki was shocked and his heart leapt out of his chest. Then he felt Allen shift to get off. He moved his hand to the back of Allen's head and pulled him back down. Tyki swore he could hear the trumpets of triumph in his head.

"T..ymnghh..ki…" Allen tried to say during the kiss. The best opportunity for Tyki to slip his tongue in. Allen moaned as he felt the muscle caress his own. The older off the two enjoyed the sound and soon Allen danced along and then the dance became a battle. Moans from both bounced off the walls of the alley.

Tyki pulled away, earning him a slight whimper. Allen blushed at the sound, wondering why he had done that.

"Next time shounen~!" Tyki winked. Allen then suddenly found the wall interesting. He opened an ark gate and the two entered.

**_Author's note: _****_Hope ya like that now I'm gonna sleep._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW~! Heehee~! Gonna make more poker pair. Got addicted because of you people! BUT I LOVE YOU ALL! XD NEXT CHAPTER MORE POKER PAIR GOODNESS! XD XD_**


	3. Chapter 3 Pain of the Past

**_Author's Note: _****_Hi~! Hope you enjoy this ladies and gentlemen~! If any guys read this… LOL!  
Anyway on to the story!_**

**_Chapter 3~!_**

Allen fell onto his bed. He sighed and he recalled on the memories of tonight. The big celebration! Presents! Games! FOOD! He giggled as he remembered Jasdevi and their antics. He crawled under his silver covers and then embraced the warmth. He poked his head out to get fresh air and then he surveyed his room.

White walls with black music notes and curly staves painted on it. He had soft, fluffy black carpet. His bed was set against the middle of the wall and had two cream coloured side tables beside his queen sized bed. The bed had silver covers and white pillows. The head board was made of black metal.

He had a walk in closet to his left and the bathroom door to his right and he had a silver chandelier designed like a treble clef.

Allen smiled faintly before he yawned and rubbed his eye cutely. He lied down and then fell asleep.

* * *

A blood-curling scream pierced through the silent mansion. The Noah jolted awake and found their way to Allen. When they arrived they saw Allen trembling like a leaf before he started thrashing around like crazy!

"STOP IT! I DIDN'T DO IT! PLEASE!" He cried. He was held down by Tyki who was having a hard time so Road tried to help. She accessed his dream and a tear streaked down her face. She then tried to look into his memories and couldn't help but shake in fury before going back to his current dream.

_"DEMON! MONSTER!" A mob yelled. They beat Allen up and the latter was screaming and crying. _

_"I DIDN'T! PLEASE STOP!" He screamed. He was bleeding and was severely injured._

_Road was enraged and then used her powers to alter his dream. No one was beating Allen up and the people were on the ground mangled up. Road went up to him and she smiled gently. _

_"R-Road?!" Allen realised. "Allen. You need to wake up. Everyone is waiting! They're all worried!" Road explained forlornly. Allen's eyes widened and then nodded._

The Noah were anxious. It had been a while since Road had entered Allen's dream.

'What's taking her so long?' Tyki panicked inwardly. Road let out a sigh and looked up at her family. Soon Allen woke up. He was panting and sweating. His eyes held despair and horror. This worried everyone greatly.

"Millennie. Give us permission." Road growled. No one had ever seen her so angry. "Tomorrow." The Earl said simply. Road nodded.  
"What's going on?" Sheryl asked as he looked between the Millennium Earl and Road. "Later." Tyki said. He was 110% sure this had something to do with the villagers years ago.

"Tyki, take care of Allen-kun. We'll fill you in." Road said calmly, although her eyes spoke otherwise. Tyki nodded and then went to Allen's side. The rest of the Noah had left.

Tyki sat on the edge of the bed. He moved closer to Allen and then pulled him onto his lap. Allen clung onto Tyki for dear life. He was a mess. His tears weren't doing any better. Tyki patted Allen on the head and said soothing words to him.

"Shh~ It's okay shounen. No one's going to hurt you. Your family is always here for you." Tyki comforted. At those words, Allen relaxed a bit. His grip loosened a bit too.

"Think of happy memories! Like the time when Jasdevi was being chased by Skin after replacing his bowl of candy with sugar-less ones." Tyki suggested and Allen giggled.

Allen sniffled and then looked up at Tyki and smiled. "Thanks Tyki." He quietly said. He hugged Tyki before getting off his lap. "Where are you going shounen?" Tyki asked.

"Well, the bathroom. Duh." Allen answered as he stared at Tyki like that was the most idiotic question he'd ever heard, which made Tyki glared slightly.

* * *

Allen had finished in the bathroom and had changed into new pyjamas; shiny silver top and pants with treble patterns designed on it.

He climbed onto his bed. He smiled at Tyki and he smiled back. "Thanks." Allen repeated. "No problem shounen." Tyki said. Allen then blushed as he remembered the time on his mission.  
Tyki, being the genius he is, smirked in realisation. Allen blushed another 10 shades of red. Tyki pulled Allen onto his lap and then initiated another kiss. His smirk grew wider when he felt Allen submit into the kiss almost instantly.

Tyki licked Allen's lower lip, demanding entrance. The younger parted his lips slightly and Tyki plunged in. His tongue explored the moist cavern and Allen moaned. Their tongues danced together. Allen's arms hesitantly snaked around Tyki's neck.  
They pulled away for air and a thick string of saliva connected before falling.

"Another?" Tyki teased. Allen blushed harder. "Sh-shut up." He muttered. Tyki chuckled and then ruffled the boy's hair. Another kiss began and this was more forceful. Allen didn't mind. He didn't care. He could only feel pleasure and could only think of Tyki.

Allen parted his lips and straight away Tyki's tongue went in. They continued this until Sheryl and Road went in without knocking.

Allen was shocked but wasn't able to escape, because Tyki, being who he was, wouldn't let Allen get away. Tyki inwardly smirked as he saw Sheryl's gaping and Road's fan girl face. The musician tried to tell Tyki to stop but instead he moaned, which increased the expressions of their 'guests'.

"MY LITTLE BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SWEET, ADORABLE AND INNOCENT ALLEN-CHAN?" Sheryl yelled as he got Allen out of Tyki's grasp. Tyki grumbled incoherently.

"Sheryl let me go!" Allen pouted as he tried to wriggle free.  
"See? Allen likes me. No, he _loves _me." Tyki emphasised the word 'loves'. His voice was all smug and Allen couldn't help but blush even harder, if that was possible, seeing as though he was brighter than any tomato that ever existed.

Tyki got up and got _his_ shounen back. "KYAAA~~ DADDY LET'S GO AND FILL THEM IN TOMORROW~!" Road let her inner fan-girl out.  
"B-but! Tyki! Allen!" Sheryl panicked. "Daddy~" Road whined with a pout. Sheryl gave up and then gave a warning look at his younger brother before leaving with his daughter.

Tyki and Allen settled on the bed with the covers on top of them. Allen snuggled close to Tyki. Said Noah, smiled and brushed away a few strands of hair from Allen's eyes. He embraced the boy.

"Love…you…Ty…ki…" Allen murmured. "Love you too shounen." Tyki smiled. They closed their eyes and soon they fell into a blissful sleep.

Morning approached and so did the plan.

**_Author's note: MWAHAHAHAHAA! (Edited and revised: 9/04/14 8:42am) If there are still mistakes, blame the fact that God didn't make me a morning person. _**

**_*yawns* Well then… Hope you like that. It still doesn't feel enough but meh._**


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet Revenge

"Tyki and Allen will get this town, Road, this one. Skin this one and Lulubell that one. Sheryl get that one and I'll get the last." The Earl quickly filled in.

Allen and Tyki nodded.

LINE BREAK

Allen opened his mouth and vibrations came rushing out and demolished a row of people. He next then toned it down a bit so that when he did the same their ears bled and they screamed in agony. Allen laughed sadistically before he hummed a tune in staccato and piercing vibrations scattered across the town. Children, women and men were stabbed by multiple vibrations.

Their screams echoed before they fell to the pool of blood, lifeless.

Tyki grinned sadistically before he pulled our organs and made his Tease eat his targets slowly and painfully while still alive and moving. They screamed as they felt dozens of bites from the inside.

"PLEASE! WHY?!" A man pleaded on his knees. He was all bloodied. "You hurt someone precious to me." Tyki answered dangerously. He made the Tease devour him faster to get him out of his sight. He turned to Allen and smiled as he saw Allen getting his revenge.

He turned back and then cacophonies of screams continued.

With Road, she trapped the whole town into her dream world. She tortured half the population with her candles and the other half with horrible and sick nightmares. They screamed and they thrashed. Some uselessly begged for mercy. But Road would never show them 'mercy'.

For mercy, wasn't in her vocabulary. She laughed insanely and continued delivering them pain to a whole new level.

LINE BREAK

Allen made a mental note to try his best in avoiding blood getting into his hair. It was so hard to remove! He groaned before heading to the study. When he entered he saw Tyki reading a book.

Tyki heard the door open and then close. He looked up to see the shounen. "Had fun shounen?" He asked. "YEAH!" Allen exclaimed before running behind the chair Tyki was sitting on.

"What are you reading?" Allen inquired as he stared at the words. "Nothing." Tyki bluntly said. Allen glared then sighed. He went to the bookshelf and grabbed a book and then sat on the floor. He opened the book and then kneeled against the chair.

"Are we going back to Eeze?" Allen asked as he read. "Yeah but, maybe tomorrow." Tyki answered. Allen hummed the musician's song as he read.

The day continued like that. Reading and sharing kisses along the way, courtesy of Tyki.

LINE BREAK

"Ne~ Millennie~ Can Allen-kun come with me on my mission~?" Road asked. "Why not~?" The Earl sang. Road cheered as well as Allen.

"Let's get candy along the way~!" Road said. Allen nodded eagerly.  
"Can I change my appearance?" Allen asked. "Why?" Road inquired. "The exorcists know where the mines are and they're going to destroy my fun there~" Allen complained as he pouted.

Road giggled and then nodded. "LET'S GO!" She exclaimed. Allen made a gate to his room to get changed and then reappeared at Road's bedroom where Road went to.  
He had black hair and wore a blue long-sleeved button up shirt with white gloves. His eyes were a vivid blue (thank you contacts!) and he wore black pants and shiny black shoes. How he changed his hair colour? He 'borrowed' the twins' hair dye that can be removed easily in the bath.

"Let's get candy first~!" Road declared. "Hai~!" Allen sang.

They stepped through Road's door and then found themselves in a wet alley. Road changed into her human form and then grabbed Allen's hand. They ran to Road's favourite candy store.

Allen gaped at what he saw. It was a bright room with SO MANY CANDY! Road giggled and they both scavenged for candy.

"Road~ Is this your younger brother you were talking about?" The lady at the counter asked. "Yeah! Isn't he cute?!" Road boasted. The woman chuckled. "Very." She said. Allen pouted. "'Cute' is an insult to men!" He complained. They both laughed.

"Think of it as a compliment~! Now don't be rude and introduce yourself!" Road lectured like an older sister should. Allen grumbled but then he bowed.

"Allen! Nice to meet you!" He said. "Cute and a gentleman~!" The lady said. Road hummed in agreement. "This is what we're buying and here~" Road said as she handed loads of candy to the lady.

Soon they went out and bumped into an exorcist. "Ah! Sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean t-" Allen was cut off.

"It's okay! Just be careful next time." The girl, which he recognised as Lenalee, said. He smiled. "Allen! Let's go! Daddy's gonna get mad!" Road lied.

"Gonna isn't a word!" Allen complained. "Stop your whining and let's go!" She said as she grabbed his hand. "Now? Bu-"

"Are you going to listen to your big sister or complain like an idiot?" Road lectured.

"Fine." Allen grumbled. Meanwhile, Lavi and Lenalee stared at the scene in amusement.

"BYE!" The siblings exclaimed as they ran. "Bye!" Both exorcists waved.

"Next up, Germany!" Road exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5 Poor Unlucky Miranda

**_Author's note:_****_ Last chapter I made a stupid mistake (I EDITED THAT)!  
I'M SO SORRY! Anyway, thank you all for reviewing (although there was only 5)! I still felt sorta sad that there was only 5 reviews. T^T BUT! THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING! I LOVE YOU! Oh by the way, if you didn't know, Allen is still in a 12 year old body although he's 15._**

Allen looked at the sky above with a frown. The sky was all grey and gloomy, not even a speck of sunlight! He pouted before he looked down at the giggling Road.

"Ohh~ Ne~ Allen-kun~ you think we can pass through the barrier~?" Road sang as she swung Lero in circles. The pink, pumpkin-headed umbrella was crying and shouting 'stops' and 'Earl-tama will punish you' But Road just didn't care. Allen sighed and face-palmed.

"ROOOOAAAD-TAAAMAAAA-"

"-Road, I think that's enough." He said over the pitiful umbrella. Road pouted before she reluctantly stopped and faced her left, the opposite direction of where Allen is. "No fair Allen~!" She protested with her arms folded.

"Thank you Allen-tama! Lero~" Lero cried joyfully, despite being upside down. Allen smiled before he faced forward and examined the outside of the targeted town. He narrowed his eyes as he felt both his Noah and Innocence tingle of either hate or joy. "How do we pass the Finder?" Allen asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Who cares~? He's insignificant! Let's just play with the exorcists~!" Road jumped energetically.

"But the Earl said we shouldn't show ourselves yet!" Allen complained as he flailed his arms around. Road laughed at his comical expression before she said, "They won't get away alive anyway~!"  
"Wouldn't they get suspicious?" Allen asked before he realised his stupidity in that question. "Dummy~! We could always let the akuma discard them!" Road mocked playfully.  
Allen sighed and muttered a 'fine'.

The two skipped with hand in hand. The Finder stationed outside the town was bewildered. "He-"He started. Only to be stopped by Road opening the umbrella and marching forward. Allen followed with less enthusiasm.  
He appeared on the other side to see Road already healing from major burns. Unlike her, he hadn't burnt. He mentally thanked his innocence and it pulsed with happiness. He stared with disdain at the bare town before him.

"Nice town." He sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes. Road just giggled.

What was up with her giggling? She pretty much had giggled the whole morning! Probably excited since this was her first mission with Allen.

"Where to?" Allen inquired. Road used Lero to point where they should examine from. Allen nodded and then the two appeared on the roof of a restaurant. Speaking of a restaurant, a loud sound chose this time to alert the three that someone was hungry.

Allen blushed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Didn't have breakfast…"

Road cackled madly and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Allen pouted and Lero muttered a small 'Lero…' Road tossed him a few candy and his sparkled with joy and then he instantly shoved them all into his mouth.

TIME SKIP AND WITH THE EXORCISTS~!

Lavi and Lenalee chased after the thief who was surprisingly fast!

"HEY!" Lavi called. The thief ignored him and kept running. Soon they found themselves ambushed by three level 2 akuma.

"ICE FIRE!" One yelled and soon light blue flames roared towards Lavi.  
"LAVI!" Lenalee screamed as she raced her way towards Lavi. The latter was too late to notice and the flames had reached before he was able to turn and defend himself. Tears streamed down Lenalee's face and mentally hit herself for not being able to protect Lavi.

Next, a loud sound waved towards Lenalee who was currently focused on Lavi and stuck in her thoughts she screamed to the top of her lungs then everything went black.

* * *

"Why'd my clock have to be the innocence?" Poor, unlucky Miranda rambled on. Black, pathetic aura shrouded her. She continued to ramble and mutter about her unlucky life. Allen who was lying on the roof rolled his eyes at her self-wallowing pity.

**_'So annoying.' Neah commented with absolute exasperation in his tone.  
_**_'True…' Allen absent-mindedly agreed.  
**'Shut the sound off! Too annoying! I JUST WOKE UP TOO!' He raged as he rolled around and pulled at his hair inside Allen's subconsciousness.  
**_  
Allen hummed and then all the noise outside of his mind drowned out.

_'Happy?' He asked.  
**  
'THANKS MY SWEET, ADORABLE NEPHEW~!' Neah cried joyfully as he glomped Allen.  
**  
'Get off.' Allen muttered. Neah did so with a pout. 'Wait…Nephew?' Allen inquired, a single eyebrow quirked up.  
**  
'Your Mana's adopted son! I'm his brother! That makes me your AWESOME Uncle!' Neah cheered.  
**Allen's eyes widened in both mind and back in reality.  
**  
'Ah! Road's going to be done soon!' He informed as he outstretched his arm, pointing at the sky for absolutely no reason.**_

_Allen rolled his eyes at his 'Uncle'. _

_"Really?" Allen let his eyebrow rise. Also, just imagine those red angry marks upon his temple right now._

_Allen faded back to the reality he both loved and loathed._

With a sigh, he rolled over to his stomach and watched the spiky blue-haired Noah approached the woman with a smirk. She gave one last lick on the purple and pink over-sized lollipop before she pondered aloud,

"Ne~ so your clock is the innocence~?"

**_Author's note:_** **_AND STOP!_** **_Why I stopped~? Because I can~!_**

**_921 words~ so short! HAHA! EDITED: 9/04/14 (8:52am) NOT A MORNING PERSON! XD_**


	6. Chapter 6 I Battle with Exorcists

_**Author's note:**__** Hi! Not much to say~ Except that my arms hurt~ mvoin' along~ **_

_**( ^.^)( ^.^)( ^.^) [Mc Donalds]**_

* * *

He ran his petite hand through the soft red hair. He twirled his fingers through it with a half-smile and half-pout. "Not as soft as Tyki's…" He muttered quietly. He sighed and then stood and skipped back to Road who was playing with her new 'doll'.  
"Road~ I'm bored!" Allen complained. Road giggled. "Go play with Lero!" She suggested. He nodded and then grabbed Lero. Then he sat on the now floating Lero and they flew around the room.

"FASTER!" He cried happily. "WE'LL BUMP INTO SOMETHING! LERO~!"It panicked. It hesitantly sped up and mentally thanked Allen for being so light, although he eats so much food that could feed an army!

* * *

Lavi groaned but didn't open his eyes. His head lolled to the side and then he recalled what had happened. He jolted awake, ready for a fight but was held down by chains attached to his wrists.

Allen came to a halt and then stared at Lavi. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes and then, "AHA!" they both exclaimed as they pointed at each other, which to Allen, felt like déjà vu (ahem, first chapter? Anyone?).  
"Y-You! B-BUT!" Lavi was lost for words. Was this an akuma? No. A Noah? Another reincarnation? Which one? Many questions floated in Lavi's head as he examined the boy on the umbrella.

He was 100% sure this was the boy he and Lenalee met outside the candy store. His gaze fell to Road who grinned at him. Her eyes full of mischief.

He growled out, "Let Lenalee go." Road tut tutted. "No can do Bookman Jr." She wagged her little finger in front of his face. Lavi's single eye widened. 'When did she…?'  
Road laughed as though she had read his mind. "Don't belittle us." She warned with a sadistic grin. He gulped at the malice held in her golden eyes.  
He then heard soft whimpering noises and so he looked past Road to see Miranda nailed to her to the grandfather clock. He faced Road with a scowl.

"Why not~? She loves that clock~ so why not nail her to it so she can hold it forever~?" Road giggled hysterically. Lavi nearly gagged. He was so full of disgust but didn't show it.

Meanwhile, Allen hopped off Lero to walk over to Miranda who was crying and begging to live. "**Will you shut up woman?!**" He snarled. She cowered in fear and new streams of tears wet her clothing.  
"Allen, Allen, Allen~ not a nice way to treat a lady~ I thought you were a gentleman." Road teased as she looked at her youngest brother with amusement. Allen just rolled his eyes. "**A lady begging to live in the most pathetic way!**" He scoffed.

"Ah! Sorry about that! He apologises too!" Allen apologised frantically with bows. Lavi examined him with curiosity but didn't want to know at the same time.  
After all, curiosity killed the cat. Or so they say.

Road skipped merrily back to Lenalee. "Ne~ Allen, she looks pretty right~?" She asked, her eyes twinkled with anticipation. Allen nodded before he walked over to Lavi calmly. "Your hair is really nice!" Allen complimented as he played with Lavi's hair again.  
"Don't touch me." Lavi spat. Allen frowned deeply before he punched Lavi. The latter would have been an idiot to deny that it hurt, a lot.

'Damn, this kid can punch!' He mused. "Lavi…I'm sorry…Don't…die…" Miranda cried distressingly. This ticked Allen off. He hated that woman. She was so annoying. Everything about her was annoying! Her song was annoying too! So forlorn and desperate. It was completely out of tune and it was so…so…! URGH! Allen was pulling at his hair and he then wondered if he was going mad?

Road noticing this, had readied her candles. Miranda squeaked and Lavi's eyes widened. The former begged to live as she cowered in fear. She was scared. She had never been this frightened and 'frightened' was a huge understatement. The candles shot forward and Miranda's heart felt like it had stopped right there.

Her head jerked upwards to see Lavi's back in front of her. Tears fell at the sight of her saviour and she mentally thanked him repeatedly until she saw the blood dripping down. Horror etched all over her face and she gapped.

"L-L-LAVI!" She screamed. Road laughed insanely while Allen just had unnoticeable smile. She cried and wondered why she was so useless. Her thoughts rapidly changed and suddenly a sphere of light expanded.

"Wh-what?!" Allen exclaimed. Road stood up and her brows furrowed. She huffed but then grinned. "Oh ho~ not that pathetic eh~?"

A giant fire snake roared towards Road. The latter dodged but then realised her mistake. Lavi had successfully grabbed Lenalee back to the safety of the light. Road growled but then jumped back onto a ready Lero. "Allen." She said. Allen nodded and then appeared next to her within one hum.

He crouched and balanced with ease. A tornado appeared and destroyed an akuma while the other two successfully dodged. "I THOUGHT WE DEFEATED THEM?!" One yelled in fury. Another tornado tore its way through the air. The akuma it targeted, dodged narrowly. It sighed in relief but didn't have much time before a fire snake launched its fangs at him. It screamed in pain but then Allen could see the soul be set free. He covered his left eye and sighed. He took his hand off.

After years of training he learnt how to control his left eye. He had let it activate because he wanted to see if his skills were getting rusty. I mean, he hadn't used it for a while. Not that he ever needed to anyway.

"WHY?!" Lenalee yelled. Allen assumed that Lavi had explained everything to her. Allen, nor Road, answered. "Your humans too! Why are you with the Earl?!" She screamed as she looked up at them with forlorn eyes.

This got Road cracking up. Allen looked over at her and tilted his head to side, confused at her sudden outburst.

"Humans? Yeah. But not like you filthy sub-humans! We're superior! We are super-humans!" She cackled.

Allen grinned and looked back down at Lenalee. He hopped off of Lero and just before he reached the floor by a few centimetres, he whispered something in Lenalee's ear.

"Very non-lady like indeed." He whispered before he disappeared with a slight wind. He transformed into his Noah form and hummed. He ended up in front of Lavi and he punched him square on the face. The move had been so quick, Lavi had no time to react and he flew through Miranda's barrier and into the wall behind it.

"LAVI!" Both Miranda and Lenalee cried. Lenalee turned on her heels and she dashed straight towards Allen. She was close and readied her kick, but what caught her off guard was how Allen reacted within a blink of an eye.  
He had held Lenalee's ankle and then he hummed and vibrations pushed her back to the wall. She screamed and blood trickled down her chin. All this time, Allen's bangs covered his eyes and he wore a frown.

He shifted his head up to reveal piercing gold eyes and a sickly, wide grin. He started to laugh uncontrollably. Lavi used this to his advantage and dashed with his hammer up behind Allen but his strike was stopped as multiple candles pierced him. He screamed and he fell onto his knees, beaten and bloodied.

Road giggled as she sent more towards him. Lavi held his hammer and stamped a sign and a fire snake rushed out to engulf the candles.

Allen had long disappeared and was already exchanging blows with Lenalee. She panted but was determined to stay conscious. Unlike her, Allen didn't even break a sweat! She then grabbed Lavi and the two went into the light, only to re-appear unscathed.

"Cheaters." Allen spat. "Ne~ Allen, you're a cheater in poker so~" Road teased before she started sending candles Lavi's way.

Allen blocked a kick that was aimed for his face. He back flipped to dodge another blow and then leaped to the side to avoid a tornado. Lenalee gritted her teeth in frustration. Allen leaped forward and then kicked Lenalee's legs. She screamed in agony as one of them twisted and made a funny noise.

Allen ducked as one of Road's candles was deflected towards his temple. He faced the two and growled. They both sweat dropped before the three faced their battles again.

He rushed forward and dodged another kick. Lenalee leaped back unsteadily into the sphere. She came back out and FINALLY delivered a kick to Allen's cheek. Allen had narrowly dodged that, but what he didn't expect was the boot to be sharp when it pierced the air. A small layer of blood trickled down his check but was quickly healed.

'Don't let the blood touch my hair.' He recalled mentally. He turned quickly and kicked Lenalee, who was able to block it with one of her kicks.

"Getting better. But not good enough." Allen explained before he opened his mouth.

"Time's up~!" Road sang at the same time Allen's power went off. The vibrations sent Lenalee flying and she screamed. The whole dream world started to crumble because of the shocking vibrations.

Road grabbed Allen's hand and then opened a door and they went through. Not before the two could say their farewells,

"Good bye~ Exorcists~!"

_**Author's Note:**__** Hope ya enjoyed that! Not really good at fighting scenes so tell me what ya think of it. Be honest but don't just leave flamers. OR I'LL FALL INTO DESPAIR! LOL! I'm too strong for that –grins triumphantly-. But seriously, leave nice comments too ya know!**_

_**1648 words~!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Sunsets

**_Author's note: _****_Hi. _**

* * *

Allen hummed a small tune as he walked down the hallways of the mansion.  
Where he was going?

No one had any idea. Not even him.

He was just skipping and humming. Being in the mansion was so boring~!

He had no training with Tyki, homework, not even Road was there. She was with her dad, Sheryl. He passed by an arched window and then he put a halt in his non-existent track, and then took a few steps back.

He stared in awe at the view out the window. He could see that the sun was setting and then decided he'd watch it from the balcony. He hummed and then an ark gate appeared and he stepped through to appear on the balcony.

"Hi Tyki!" Allen greeted as he closed the gate. Tyki looked back in surprise but then greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening shounen."

Allen lifted himself onto the wide, stone railing. He turned himself to face the sunset. The sky was a mix of a fiery red and orange and a majestic purple. The sun itself looked to be orange.

Suddenly, he started to hum a calming tune that went perfectly with the scene that reflected in his silver eyes. Tyki just listened as he, too, stared at the setting sun.

The sun shone on the two and from behind they were hard to decipher, like shadows. Tyki took hold of Allen's chin and he moved it to face him. He leaned in to kiss the younger before he prodded the lower lip.

Allen parted his lips and the awaiting tongue got in.

Their battle for domination wasn't intense since it was more like a dance. Allen moaned quietly as he snaked his arms around Tyki's neck. The two continued this and then parted for air.

They kissed again with more intensity and soon they parted once again. "Love you Tyki." Allen beamed like the sun.

"Love you to shounen." The other chuckled as he patted Allen's head.

"Now let's be off or we're going to be late for dinner." He added. Allen summoned a gate below them and they jumped in. They appeared in the dining room and then took off into their seats.

Tyki grabbed Allen and then set him on his lap. He rested his chin on the head below him and smirked. Allen pouted.

"Tyki…What are you doing?" Allen inquired as he tried to look up at the man in question.

"Why can't you just moan my name over and over again?" Tyki asked teasingly with a smirk. Allen started to blush while the twins started to snicker and Road started squealing. She knew what to put in her doujinshi.

"S-shut u-u-p…" Allen ended up muttering. Tyki just chuckled and then tightened his embrace a little more.

* * *

Dinner and desert passed rather quickly.

"It seems Road-chan and Allen-kun have already showed themselves~." The Earl sang. Road giggled and Allen gulped.

The Earl sighed. Then he said now was fine and then gave them a mission, a target list or both. Allen examined his target list. "So we can hunt them down anytime?" Allen asked. The Earl nodded.

Allen got up and hopped into the gate he made. He reappeared in the air and then fell onto his bed. The gate had long disappeared. He got up from his bed and then started to change into his night clothes.

His night clothing consisted of a white pyjamas that felt silky. Allen sighed before he flopped down onto his bed. He then grinned at the thought of destroying the exorcists. His grin turned inhumanely wide as he thought of the blood bath he coul-would cause.

After a while of thinking up insane things, he had fallen asleep. Neah had sung him a lullaby to keep him at peace, before he too, fell into a blissful sleep. The sunrise's rays peaked through the curtains.

Allen groaned before he lazily got up. He rubbed both eyes before heading to the bathroom. He then got ready before he headed to the dining room. When he got there he noticed that it was empty. He shrugged, knowing what it was about. He plopped down onto his chair and not long after, the awakened Noah had arrived.

"To wake up at such an ungodly hour!" Tyki groaned out as he sat on his chair next to Allen. The latter had giggled. The twins were constantly groaning and sighing before they sat down to their respective seats.  
"Way too early!" Devitto exclaimed. "Hee~! Yeah, yeah, way too early!" Jasdero agreed. Road stumbled to her chair and Allen laughed at their sleepy faces. While they had eye bags, he looked like it was the afternoon; although it was 7:00am.

From what I have just typed, it is obvious that the Noah are NOT morning people!  
If so, one would wonder how and why?  
Especially since they were in a-totally *cough* one-si*cough*ded-war. The opposing could have attacked them by now.

HA! If only they knew that their chance was in the morning. Clueless exorcists.

* * *

Allen wiped off the last bit of blood with a cloth. He threw it in a small ark gate and then changed his clothes. He put his dirtied clothes back into the small black duffel bag and then threw it in an ark gate as well.

He looked up at the sky with a small sigh before he continued to walk. He reached for his pocket and then pulled out a card. He smirked when he saw the exorcist's name disappear. He put it back and then examined his surroundings.

A dark, wet forest. Great. He had just cleaned his shoes. He groaned mentally before he kept walking, to God knows where.  
He didn't feel like using the ark and he actually didn't plan to, seeing as he was close to a town anyway.  
He sort of wondered if he was going the right way. Then he stopped with a comical expression on his face.  
He turned around 360 degrees to look at all his surroundings. He decided to use the ark, but…guess what?

IT WASN'T WORKING!

How could he forget?! The Earl was going to temporarily use the ark for something! MEANING! He can't use it right now!

He was lost. Completely lost! He cursed his bad sense of direction and then he ran straight forward. He really didn't care where he was going, he just ran.

He didn't even notice the mud getting higher and reaching his knees. It was dark and Allen panicked. He started to tremble. He didn't really like being alone.

"N-Neah…" Allen whimpered aloud.

**_"Allen, it's okay. You're not alone, I'm here." Neah assured._****  
**  
It had calmed down Allen a little… A_ little_. He heard a rustle in the branches and he yelped. He heard a hoot and then he started to panic. He was frightened.  
He hated being alone in the dark. He was okay with sleeping but not conscious, in the dark, alone, with nothing but a voice in his head.

Noises came and went eerily and Allen was already crying in fear. He had hated being alone because he felt as though everyone had left him behind. He hated the feeling with a passion! He just wanted to go home.  
His whimpering got louder when he felt something brush against his head. He then realised that it was a hand and he let out a small scream. He panicked when he saw a faint silhouette of a tall person in some sort of suit (Slenderman?).

"St…Stay away…!" Allen said quietly. To quiet then what he had intended it to be. Allen started to move back but he had slipped backward and he fell in the mud. He gasped and he saw the silhouette go closer.

"Shounen! It's me Tyki! Calm down!" Tyki informed as he pulled Allen into an embrace. Allen tried to calm his harsh breathing as he held onto Tyki for dear life. Tyki stroked Allen's hair in reassurance.

When Allen's breathing evened out, he picked him up and then headed back to their human friends.

He was getting worried for Allen. He had thought Allen had gotten stronger, I mean he did but it seemed not much of a change has happened mentally. He hoped he could support him and he really wished Allen would one day lose the fear of being abandoned.

**_Author's note: HI!_**

**_Edited: 9/04/14 9:10am_**

**_Allen: _**_*pouts* Why am I such a scaredy cat?  
**Me:** Because! It's cuter and…! I can!  
**Tyki: **Slenderman? Really? *deadpans*  
**Me:** *glares with a pout* Well it's not my fault your extremely tall and wears a suit!  
**Tyki:** *Deadpans further* you are so weird. Why did we come to you in the first place?  
**Me:** Because I could give you the opportunity to be with Allen.  
**Tyki and Allen: **Oh yeah…  
**Me: ** SPREAD THE LOVE FOR POKER PAIR!_


	8. Chapter 8 II Battle with Exorcists

_**xAuthor's note:**__** WARNING: Overload on poker pair! (Don't read if ya can't take a short lemon. Pretty short…)**_

The sun's rays peaked through the slightly closed curtains. The warmth tickled the lids of the occupant currently laying on the bed. Strong arms hugged him protectively from behind. Tyki watched his shounen from behind with a small smile. Then it twisted into a smirk and he lay his head down like he was still asleep.  
Allen stirred as he felt a hand on his abdomen. He felt it inch lower and lower, inch by inch-

"Tyki…Where do you think you're touching?!" Allen rhetorically questioned. "Aww~ Shounen~" Tyki teased as he gave the limb a little squeeze. Allen gasped and he turned his head to glare daggers at the man in question. Tyki only smirked as he fazed through the fabric and played with the cock.

Allen mewled and he bucked towards the hand. Tyki chuckled as Allen blushed heavily. The former moved positions so he was on top of the shounen.

"Tyki…Don't…" Allen whimpered as he felt the hand caressing the very sensitive and hard limb. "But it feels good doesn't it?" Tyki asked before he captured Allen's lips. Using his free hand he closed Allen's eyes. Not being able to use his sense of sight, he was left to feel the overwhelming pleasure. He moaned and gasped as Tyki teased his nether regions.

"Ty…nnnghhh…ki…st…nggh…op…" Allen tried to say between moans.

Tyki did not stop but he moved his lips away. He then started to leave butterfly kisses along the jaw of the writhing boy under him. He let his hand slip away and used both to start unbuttoning the pyjama top. Once accomplished, he moved his kisses to Allen's neck.

He trailed downwards to his collarbone where he gave a small bite. Allen let out a gasp before it drowned into moans as Tyki continued to suck and bite.

Soon hickeys were scattered along Allen's chest and neck. Tyki stopped to examine his prize. With one last smirk he decided to let the pleasure go to a new level.

LINE BREAK (I just can't do that preparing part…I can't.)

Allen cried out again and again as the cock rammed into his prostate over and over again. "Shounen…ngh…so…ti..ght…" Tyki lowly moaned as he pistoled in and out.

Moans, groans, gasps and cries bounced off the walls. Allen never thought they'd go that far. He was so lost in pleasure that he didn't care. He wouldn't care how erotic he looked with the flushed face and little dribble going down the side of his mouth.

"T…Tyki…ngghh…nee….d…nghh..cum…" Allen moaned as he felt his release coming soon.  
"Same…nghh…" Tyki groaned out before he started to pump Allen's cock again.

"Tyki!" Allen cried out.

Soon a white sticky substance spilled on both their chests.

After a few more slamming, Tyki finally coated Allen's insides with white. He then slid out.  
Allen panted heavily and Tyki lay down next to him.

"Bastard…" Allen growled tiredly. Tyki looked at him with a smug smirk plastered on is (hot) face. "Did you enjoy that?" Tyki asked, the smirk never leaving. Allen muttered something incoherently before he snuggled to Tyki's chest and mumbled an 'I love you…'

"Love you too shounen." Tyki smiled before he wrapped his arms around Allen.

Of course, it was a complete coincidence that the Earl had sent Sheryl, the only Noah available, to go gather the rest of the family-Tyki and Allen- and get them to the dining room.

So basically, Sheryl was prancing along the halls, happy to see his beloved little brother and the sweet, innocent, adorable Allen. So he pranced along with this stupid grin on his face and then he waltzed into the room without a second thought.

It was also a coincidence that Tyki decided to get horny, again, and decided to do a second round.

So…Sheryl was in the middle of a making out session between the two.

"TYKI!" Sheryl screamed very, very loudly.

It was also a major coincidence that the rest of the Noah family had arrived from their missions and had entered the dining room, they arrived in time to hear the scream of absolute terror.

"MY GOODNESS!" Sheryl started to tremble in shock and horror. "BREAKFAST!" He screamed, still in shock. He turned and ran away very quickly.

The two exchanged looks of surprise (and embarrassment for Allen).

* * *

"Care to tell what happened to make Sheryl scream so loudly~?" The Earl asked with a hint of 'If you don't tell me the truth I will slaughter you' in his voice. The two in question gulped as sweat poured down their faces.

"Well…" Tyki started.

"They…They were having…" Sheryl tried to answer but was still in shock. The Noah present had their mouths gawking. They knew what that meant.

"Well~ It seems you have developed a relationship higher than one of us would expect~" The Earl sang in glee. Causing the rest to sweatdrop.

Once the shock passed…

"Allen, Tyki, I want you to check on this akuma that has seemed to be acting against my orders." The Earl explained as he gave them a card. On the card was the location and the two nodded.

Allen hummed and an Ark gate appeared and they stepped through.

They reappeared infront of a gigantic stone castle. Allen marvelled at it for a few moments before they heard voices. They hid in the trees and Allen then used the special dye to change his hair. He then put on the contacts and ta da! Disguised!

They saw Lavi and Kanda fighting a vampire like man. Allen huffed before he tugged at Tyki's sleeve. The latter nodded and the two disappeared to the balcony, where the target was.

"M-master Noah! What a-a-re y-you doing here?" The akuma stuttered. "It seems you have disobeyed the Earl's order to kill the vampire…" Tyki answered. That's when she started to panic. "I'm s-sorry…I didn't mean…I fell in love...!" She panicked.

Allen tried to calm her down but she was scared. Then Allen had enough.

"**I order you to calm down.**" He said in a venomous tone. The akuma, Elaide, was paralysed in fear.

Allen sighed. "Do whatever you want. Just don't let him go with the exorcists." Allen said in a calmer tone. Elaide gasped and her eyes were wide. "Th-thank you Master Noah!" She thanked. Allen smiled at her and then he disappeared along with Tyki. They re-appeared inside the castle.

* * *

"What a fail." Tyki commented as he saw Elaide get destroyed. Allen nodded. Then a hammer was sent their way. They narrowly dodged it. They were surprised, they had thought that they kept their presence hidden.

"Noahs." Lavi realised.

He swung his hammer towards Allen but it was sent the other way once Allen had let vibrations out.

"Got it wrong. It ain't 'Noahs' it's Noah. That's the plural." Allen corrected and then poked his tongue out.

He laughed before he leaped towards Lavi. He opened his mouth and then piercing vibrations made their way to him. Some pierced Lavi but most had been blocked by the over-sized hammer.

Allen growled but didn't say anything. He looked to his left to see Tyki fighting the samurai-wannabe.

He nodded to Tyki who had looked at him. Allen made sure that Tyki couldn't hear anything before he opened his mouth and let out a devastating scream.

_**Author's note:**_

_**HI!**_

_**By the way just, to clear things up. ALLEN IS IN A 12-YEAR OLD BODY BUT IS ACTUALLY 15!**_


	9. IMPORTANT POLL INFO!

**IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry this is not a chapter.**

**I'm putting up a poll. You have to vote whether you want the Noah to win or the Exorcists.**

**There will be an option for no one wins because:**

There WILL be a sequel which is a CROSSOVER between MAN and HARRY POTTER!

**I have an idea already. XD **

**THANK YOU! PLEASE VOTE AS SOON AS YOU READ THIS! THIS WILL CHANGE THE COURSE OF THE STORY!**

**(I seriously want the sequel option to win. It's such a good idea! XD) **


	10. Chapter 9 Fallen One read AN!

"_You're really pathetic." _

Lavi cursed as he remembered the very words the Noah had directed to him with the scream. He wasn't supposed to be involved, but he was so pissed off by the Noah. He scratched the back of his head in irritation.

'_Of course I'm weak. I'm training to become a Bookman not an Exorcist!'_ Lavi thought with anger. He looked up to the blank, grey ceiling of the infirmary.

"Bastard…" He muttered. "Lavi…Are you okay?" A concerned voice entered the room. Bookman's apprentice looked towards the door to find Lenalee with a small worried smile.

"No biggie Lenalady!" Lavi cheered, putting his cheerful façade back on. Being trained to be a Bookman is tough. He had grown attached to the Order and now he couldn't bear to see them die.

Lenalee didn't say anything but instead she pulled up a chair besides Lavi's bed. "Baka (idiot)." She let out once she sat down.

"How's Kanda?" Lenalee asked. "He left days ago… I thought he'd be around though…" Lavi answered with furrowed brows. Then it hit him.

"He's probably training since he was wiped the floor with!" Lavi exclaimed with a childish grin. Lenalee giggled but then shook her head. "He shouldn't work himself too hard though." She said.

"Well you know Yuu-chan, he's a workaholic!" Lavi chirped.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Kanda was currently in the training room. He was so aggravated that he couldn't even land a single hit on the fucking Noah.

'_Fucking!'_ He cursed mentally. He slashed his katana to the right before going back to the left faster. He stroke the tip forward. Then he rushed forward towards the dummies and slashed. The dummies were destroyed in an instant. The slash was too fast to see, but Kanda wasn't satisfied.

He slashed repeatedly, getting faster and faster. He moved in time with his sword and he looked graceful. Float (fly?) like a butterfly, sting like a bee. In his case, slash like a hurricane, pierce like a sword.

* * *

Komui was reading the report Kanda gave in. All the while he frowned. He learnt that there was 13 Noah in total.

The known ones are Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk and Allen Kamelot.

They didn't know much about the former except that she can control candles. According to Bookman, he said that she was able to control dreams. Hence the name The Noah of Dreams.

The second was able to choose what he wanted to touch and could summon these carnivore butterflies.

The last was capable of controlling sound waves for offence and defence.

That was pretty much it. That was why Komui was becoming frantic. One alone could take down 2 exorcists, and there's 13! 13 Noah!

They needed to train the exorcists.

TIME SKIP

The Cross team were riding on the ship when suddenly a bright light appeared. It was close to their ship and it resembled a man with no arms. It was attacking and it seemed to be affecting the parasitic type exorcists.

"KRORY!" Lenalee cried as she saw him fall to his knees in pain.

They tried their very best to fight the 'thing'.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Chaoji shouted in fear. "A fallen one." Bookman answered bluntly but with a hint of shock in his voice. Beams cut the ship in half. Everyone panicked and soon a small rowing boat was ready.

They had decided who'd go on but the one's being saved were sad and some protested. The crew smiled and partied. They weren't afraid to die. They deserved respect. Lenalee cried but what shocked them was when a kid fell from the sky in a flash of white.

He had black hair and a few exorcists realised who it was. The boy turned back and flashed a glare of annoyance. He did small backflip in air and then he started standing in air. That's what some thought, but really, if you looked hard enough, you'd be able to see small vibrations below his feet.

He rushed forward and he opened his mouth. Shocking sound waves made their way to the fallen one. The latter let out a sound, like a scream, as it crashed and sent waves scattering. Allen didn't stop. He then let out piercing vibrations and holes appeared in the fallen one. It shot dozens of beams of beams at him, but he countered it with beams of dark matter.

The exorcists watched in awe and fear. Allen rushed forward with dark matter swords in hand. He let out shock waves and let the swords slice through the fallen one. He appeared behind the fallen with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Finally. My innocence was hurting…" He muttered. Then he disappeared in another flash of white.

* * *

"Welcome to the Ark~!" Allen welcomed, although there was venom laced in it. It sent shivers down the exorcists' spines.

"Have a seat." Tyki said politely as he gestured towards the chairs around the table. They sent him suspicious looks and Allen couldn't help but snicker.

"SHUT UP FILTHY NOAH!" Chaoji burst out. Then out of nowhere he was sent flying to the pillar. "Ch-Chaoji!" Lenalee cried in shock.

"Shut your mouth you bastard." Allen growled. "Allen." Tyki simply said. The former sighed to compose himself before he headed to the table and sat down.

* * *

Allen was beyond mad. He cursed Marian Cross. HE HELPED THE EXORCISTS ESCAPE!

He banged his head repeatedly on the dining table. The Earl looked at him in concern while the rest sighed or giggled (Road and Jasdevi).

"I'm going to kill them. Especially that grumpy samurai." Allen growled fiercely. The Noah felt the same. Skin was now dead. They mourned for his death for a while. No matter how many times, they couldn't take away the ache in they're hearts.

* * *

Allen sat on his bed. He brought his knees to his chest as he rested his head on the former.

"Skin…" Allen sobbed. He missed him already and he wondered how he was going to cope for many more years. Even if Skin was reincarnated, would he still have the love for sweets? Would he be a female next time?

Skin always gave him a sweet to cheer him up when he was sad. They didn't talk much, but they had this sort of mutual understanding without the need to talk. It was never awkward to spend time with him no matter how deathly silent it was.

Tears flowed down his cheeks again as he reminisced.

"Shounen…?" Tyki asked worriedly. Allen's head shot up to face Tyki. His eyes were wide at first. The older Noah held a forlorn expression as he walked to him. He placed a hand on his head before he ruffled it gently. Then he crouched down and wiped the tears away.

"It's okay…He'll be back and we'll also get our revenge." He said with a small smile. Allen nodded and then thanked Tyki.

"Mind if I sleep here tonight?" Tyki asked. Allen shook his head and the older smiled.

* * *

"Tyki…Thanks…" Allen mumbled before they fell asleep. Their dreams were calm and simple.

The night felt like a reasonable length and smiles were formed on their faces.

Every Noah dreamt of Skin and awaited his return.

_**Author's note:**_

_**I need more votes! The story is ending soon! I won't be able to update if you don't vote! **_

_**Also if you vote for the Noah then there will be NO sequel!**_

_**If voting for the exorcists, SCREW YOU!**_

_**If voting for none, there WILL be a crossover HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER SEQUEL!**_

_**I'D LIKE TO THANK SWITCHPERSONALITIES FOR COMING UP WITH A GREAT IDEA!**_

_**IDEA: The Noah to win but not destroy all of humanity! **_

_**To this idea I can put the sequel in! XD**_

_**RESULTS SO FAR: **_

_**NOAH: 2**_

_**EXORCISTS: 0 (thank the Millennium)**_

_**NO ONE: 1 **_

_**NOAH with sequel: 2**_

_**THANK YOU I NEED MORE VOTES THOUGH! A POLL IS ON MY PROFILE VOTE THERE! PM ME FOR SUGGESTIONS!**_


	11. Chapter 10 My Happiness

**_Author's note:_** **_Sequel is definite! THANK YOU GUYS FOR VOTING! :D NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY!_**

**_Also, _**

**_MaxAngelOfDeath: … I forgot about that…Whoops…Um…You know what…WHATS DONE IS DONE! DX WAAHH! I FORGOT I'M SORRY! DX I WASN'T EVEN PLANNING FOR THE LEMON! WAAH! (I'm horrible…-bunny ears flop down-)_**

It had been almost a month ever since the Noah of Wrath's death. It was hard to move on but eventually they did. They never forgot about Skin, but they still walked forward. It was afternoon and Allen stared at his reflection on the Koi pond. He sighed and reached towards it.

He dipped the tips of his fingers in and then slowly slid his whole hand in. He played with the still water with a small smile. His heart ached but he still smiled. Skin was going to come back. He will.

He let his hand retreat before he stood up and stared at the bright blue sky above. He watched as clouds flew free and he felt the warmth of the sun surround him.

What was happiness?

Sometimes he'd ask himself what it was. How it occurred and why?

"What does it mean? Such thing as happiness." He pondered aloud to no one in particular.

"Something you have that makes you smile or grin. Like a family." Someone answered as he wrapped his arms around the small figure.  
After that small answer, there was silence. It was a calm silence and their seemed to be a mutual understanding. They stayed like that for a while.

"Finally you give good advice." Allen laughed.

"What do you mean shounen? I give good ones all the time!" Tyki exclaimed causing Allen to laugh harder. "'You've got to be evil to have fun.'" Allen quoted as he tried to mimic the older's voice.

"It's true…" The Noah of Pleasure sulked slightly. "Yeah, yeah." Allen waved from his wrist up, up and down.

* * *

"Millennie?" Allen asked as he entered the room filled with telephones.

"Allen-chan~! What brings you here~?" The Earl inquired in his sing-song voice.

"What does happiness mean?" Allen queried.

"It depends." The Earl subtly answered.

"Depends on what?"

"What the person believes. There isn't a set definition, it's just based on what the actual person believes and experiences." The Earl explained with a calming tone in his voice.

* * *

"What the person believes… What does happiness mean to me?" Allen pondered aloud as he watched the starry night sky from his arched balcony glass door. He was kneeling but wasn't supported by his knees. Both his hands were placed on the glass as his face was close.

His silver eyes watched as a shooting star drifted quickly.

* * *

Road, the twins, Tyki and Allen were outside in the vast garden. Jasdevi was being their usual self, meaning; doing stupid things. They snickered as they continued doing what they were doing. Road smiled as she watched Allen do her homework swiftly and easily.

"Done." He said with a simple smile. He had finished his own one and then suddenly Road gave him hers.

"That was fast shounen. But I can do it faster." Tyki bragged. Allen just scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"That's because you right 6 for every question. China's capital city is…6. Really? That's not right you swirly glasses." He mocked. The oldest Noah in the garden just laughed while Tyki only chuckled.

He ruffled the younger's white hair. "Tyki! Stop that!" The 14th Noah's host exclaimed as he swatted the hand away. He then proceeded to fix his messy white hair.

* * *

The whole Noah family gathered into the garden. They did whatever they wanted to do and every one of them smiled. Road had just stolen Tyki's packet of cigarettes and ran around the garden. The victim chased the thief around while the latter only laughed with a big genuine grin on her face.

Jasdero and Devitto snickered before they joined and stole the packet off Road's hand.

"Hey!" She yelled before she chased them too. They ran and ran around in circles. Sheryl had joined because the twins had the decency to steal from his adorable daughter!  
The twins accidently crashed into Lulubell who was in the middle of putting pink nail polish on!  
She hissed before she chased the partners in crime who were running for their lives.

Allen watched from his seat under the gazebo. He chuckled as he stared at another accident, resulting in Road taking the cigarettes again.

"Not going to join?" Someone behind Allen asked. The latter instantly recognised the voice and so he shook his head. He saw Tyki heading towards him and before he could react, he was yanked from his seat to be piggybacked by the older.

"Tyki!" Allen exclaimed in alert as Tyki ran fast to join the chase again. "Having fun?" Tyki asked.

"Let me go!"

And so he did. Now Allen had no other choice but to join in to land a hit on Tyki. Jasdero grabbed him by the collar and tossed him over to Devitto.

"JASDEVI!" He screamed as he was thrown to Jasdero again. The twins laughed and teased Allen about being a scaredy cat.

The chase continued as the rays of the sun beamed. Bubbles were floating around thanks to Road and the Earl.

Allen grinned as he watched the beautiful scene around him.

This was his happiness:

_One big happy family!_

**_Author's note: I didn't change much, only made a few changes so yeah. Edited-ish: 9/04/14 9:20 am_**


	12. Chapter 11 The Beginning of the End

_**Author's note: **__**The final chapter. Inspired by a song called Ayano's theory of Happiness (Jubyphonic's English cover) Also, NO ONE WINS HERE COZ BOTH SIDES HAVE GOTTEN MANY KILLED! MANY DIED AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! PROMISE! (the exorcists sorta won though. Look, everyone in Japan and few other countries had been demolished. SO yeh, no one really wins.)**_

_**Hope you like it! **_

It was finally the day. It had been a few months and they were finally heading to the frontlines. They had finally gotten all the reincarnated Noah back (even Skin!).

Tonight, the Holy war would end.

"Time to meet your end exorcists." Tyki smirked as he faced Kanda.  
"Che. Stop talking like you're going to win." The samurai retorted. "Let's see about that then…" The Noah muttered.

Electrifying blue met swerving purple as they clashed. The katana slashed the original spot of where the Noah had been a few milliseconds ago. Kanda took a sharp turn to swing his Hell's insects at the one behind him. Tyki leaped out of the way before he phased through the ground. Kanda's cobalt eyes searched behind, to the right and to the left.

A wound appeared on his left cheek and blood dripped down. He turned to his left to meet an eerie purple butterfly. He slashed at it and then more appeared. By more, I mean, a thousand more.

He swung his sword to let his insects counter them. It wasn't enough and so he dives into the swarm while slashing while the blue aura from the innocence cut through multiple butterflies. Tyki appeared behind with his dark matter blades and he cut Kanda across the back. The latter winced but turned just in time to counter the incoming attack.

"Better than before." Tyki says as he gets a shallow cut on his left arm. He let dark matter flow to his blades and when he struck it was stronger. The force sent Kanda skidding back.

"But not good enough." He chuckled.

* * *

Lenalee's strike was blocked by Allen's left arm. "Nice to meet you…again." Allen smiled. Her eyes widened when she realised that this was the boy she met in Eeze's home.

"Wh-why?" She blurted out. Lavi was shocked too. How had he not realised? He was a bookman and he couldn't even figure it out! The black-haired boy was this Allen!

"You're the Noah we've fought, right?" Lavi inquired to make sure he was correct. "Yup~!" Allen chirped.

"Now," He started. He opened his mouth and sound waves came hurling out. Lenalee gave a cry of alarm but managed to counter it using her hurricane combined with Lavi's fire snakes.

Allen wasn't there and then Lavi flew a few meters away from his original spot, where Allen now stood. "Keep your guard up!" He mocked with his tongue out.

He ducked as Lenalee gave a high kick. Before Allen could strike, she disappeared in the speed of sound. She reappeared to the side of Allen and gave another fatal kick.  
The small Noah blocked it with both his arms crossed. Although, he was still sent skidding on the hard ground. Something hit him and he was sent skidding to the side.

He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. His left eye twitched in irritation.

He hummed in staccato and piercing vibrations were sent both the exorcists' way. There was so much that they were hard to dodge. They sustained a heap of damage.

Allen examined the battlefield and was joyful that his family were having fun. He had narrowly dodged a fatal blow to the head by Lavi.

He sighed in relief before he rushed towards with a dark matter ball in hand. Lenalee wasn't fast enough to react and so when she was hit, she was sent flying. Luckily, Lavi had caught her before she could crash into one of the trees in the forest near the Black Order.

"Thanks Lavi…" She thanked between pants. She winced at the pain at the side of her stomach. "You okay Lenalee?" Lavi asked in pure concern. He had grown way too attached to the Black Order. He wasn't supposed to care but, there was no going back. He cared for his friends dearly and when he looked back, he wondered if those smiles were real or not.

They managed to dodge to the left as an unsuspecting blow came. "No time to rest~!" Allen sang merrily as he rushed forward with more dark matter and vibrations.

He let them rush towards the Exorcists. The red-head had blocked some from impaling himself and Lenalee.

Lavi let out a pained-grunt as he felt one had stabbed his leg. Lenalee gasped but then acted quickly and pulled it out. Not one break was left after that as Allen rushed towards them with a maniacal grin.

He leaped into the air and he let out shocking vibrations. Lenalee and Lavi screamed in pain as they felt their ears receiving the impact the most.

Allen laughed sadistically and he had hunched forward in laughter. Tears were at the corner of his eyes and then he saw his torn sleeve.

Yup. He was angry. Why? This was his FAVOURITE shirt! He knew he should've not worn it.

He fumed and as the exorcists attacked he had punched them both comically.

"THERE GOES MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!" He shouted and they stared at him confusedly.

* * *

"THERE GOES MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!"

Everyone in the battlefield had heard the outburst. Many were confused but the Noah just laughed. Well, except Lulubell… She was laughing in the inside! Probably…

"Ne~ Allen-kun is angry~!" Road giggled out. She turned to look at the dazed exorcist below her on the ground.

She was on Lero since the Earl wasn't doing anything yet. He wanted his children to have 'fun'. Look up the definition and then compare yours with theirs.

The Exorcist in fact, was General Winters Socalo. He charged recklessly at Road with a sadistic grin. He slashed with his innocence and Road had laughed as she dodged. She let her candles charge at him while she let her grin match his.

It was a battle between sadistic people!

The sharp candles had ripped parts of his coat but all in all, no damage. Then she transferred them into her dream world.

* * *

Every Noah had a great deal of Exorcists ganged up on them. They fought and fought. They had fought so fiercely that by the next day they were all bloodied.

They persisted and then a tear trickled down each Noah's face. Fiidora had died. This enraged them and they set the pace up again.

Many exorcists died but their deaths weren't in vain. The only Noah left was Allen, Road, Tyki, Jasdevi and the Earl.

During the battle, a song replayed in Allen's head as he saw many Noah fall. He had lost control of his emotions and the Black Order's castle had crumble due to the vast amount of angry shockwaves.

The battle had taken out most of the finders and some scientists.

Allen was currently fighting a general and the same 2 exorcists with the addition of another pest, Chaoji. The general was Kevin Yeegar (I didn't kill him off…yet.).

"It seems your fellow monsters have died." Chaoji mocked with a smug face. Allen declared that this guy was going down first.

"Well, I hope you go to Hell. Bastard…" Allen sneered as he continued using colourful and creative language.

The General and the other two exorcists stared at him with amusement.

Allen stopped and then sighed. "Moving on." He said. He examined Chaoji and tried his new technique. He looked at the score above the exorcist.

"Your history is so pathetic~ How'd the Innocence choose you~?" Allen laughed. He had reverted back to his human form for no reason. He liked his human form, that's why.

"If you weren't a Noah, we could've been friends." Lenalee said forlornly as she watched the Noah laugh like any normal human.

"Who said I couldn't be friends with you? Even if I was a Noah. If I hadn't joined the Earl, but still a Noah, would you have been my friend?" Allen inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Although his clothes were torn and sploshed with blood, his gloved hadn't even gotten a scratch!

He wasn't planning on showing his Innocence just yet.

"We could've." Lenalee answered with a determined stare. Allen smiled and his eyes were downcast.

"I never really wanted to be with the Earl…" He admitted with a frown. The Exorcists plus General, looked shocked and bewildered.

"LIAR!" Chaoji exclaimed with an accusing finger. "You're just acting!" He added.

Lavi didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell if this was an act. It was so real! If it was an act, it was a damn good one too! He could bet that the Panda wouldn't be able to tell!

"Then why?" General Yeegar asked, still suspicious.

"There isn't a choice… Like once you have Innocence, you can't stop yourself from becoming an Exorcist." Allen explained with a hopeless expression.

He could feel Chaoji's glare intensify and Lavi's trying-to-see-if-you're-lying stare.

Allen dropped to his knees and tears fell.

"Every night I'd remember the haunting nightmares of those I've killed… They'd curse me and beat me like in the past! I'd always see them mangled at the end before I woke up! I couldn't get a single peaceful sleep!" Allen cried as his hands flew to his head.

His face held horror and he looked like he could break any second. Lenalee, being the most caring, walked up to him. She ignored the hands that tried to stop her. She kneeled down and lifted Allen's chin.

"It's okay, you may be a Noah, but you're good at heart. Please be by our side." She said in a sweet tone. Even though she was injured gravely, she put on a smile.

Then Allen grinned. It wasn't his grins that he'd give to his family, but it was a crazed grin like in battle.

Lenalee yelped and she jumped back.

"Like my acting~?" Allen sang. "YOU WERE LYING!" Chaoji exclaimed.

"Oh please~ You had no idea so stop acting like you knew you did. You seriously annoy me, you pest." Allen spat in disgust. He had just been acting. He wanted to test them. He got his result:

"A too trusting, naïve exorcist." Allen said aloud. Then he smiled normally.

"Yeah, we could've. Unfortunately, you weren't there when I needed it, and I just hate the Black Order and Humanity." Allen said. Lenalee felt gloomy. She wondered when Allen needed help. She wished she was there to help.

Allen could have been a great friend, he had admitted that if she was there first, they would be friends.

The young Noah sent vibrations and dark matter towards them. He sent more and more as he remembered some of his family members' deaths. The pace increased and they couldn't even touch Allen or even have a time to speak.

Allen opened his mouth to use his vibrations as a counter for a piece of the earth that was hurling towards him.

He used his vibrations to carry the broken pieces to block the General's attacks. Lenalee rushed forward and gave a kick to side when Allen was distracted with Lavi. Allen skidded to the side but he found his balance and he let his Innocence activate.

The white fury cloak appeared, the silver mask settled and his Noah form dispersed.

"I-Innocence?!" Lenalee gaped. Lavi was speechless while Chaoji looked enraged. The General was shocked but he hid it better than the other two.

"Yup. Had this ever since. His name is Crown Clown~!" Allen introduced his Innocence.

'Why isn't he a Fallen One?' The same thoughts went through their minds.

"My Innocence and Noah are friends~!" Allen answered as though he had read their minds. But in reality, their faces clearly showed it.

He brought his left arm back and then charged towards Chaoji.

"CHAOJI!" They yelled in unison. It was too late.

Allen had ripped his heart out in one swift movement. He threw it somewhere and he smirked. "Good night~!" He chirped. Before turning to the others.

"Well~?" Allen asked with a tilted head. Normally, one would think he was innocent, if it weren't for the previous situation.

Anger boiled and they sent devastating attacks at them. Allen had got his Noah form with the Innocence. The cape and vibrations had protected him but he still got injured. A big slash diagonally from his shoulder to his left hip.

A scream tore from his throat.

* * *

It was all his fault.

If was paying attention. If only…!

He watched in overwhelming shock as the Earl had gained unsuspecting blasts from every exorcist.

_Oh God no, oh please don't, destroy what I've found._

"EARL!" The alive Noah cried. The Earl's death left a dark matter blast which caused everyone to stumble back.

_In came a world where our happiness died and flew out._

Just like that, Allen saw his world shatter. Like the time with Mana. This time, he wouldn't be able to move forward.

_Why can't you stop breaking futures? So there'll be tomorrow._

It was his fault. Why had the Earl protected him? The 14th could've just reincarnated.

"_**But 'Allen', wouldn't exist."**_ Neah answered.

"Why? Earl…" Allen sobbed. He was on his knees and he was helpless. He didn't notice when someone with green hair walked up to him.

_The tears never stop falling, the answer is clear,_

"Allen…" She sniffed. She knew that the Noah had a connection with the Earl. She saw the remaining Noah on their knees weeping. It made her stomach churn and tears gathered and fell.

_Hiding behind smiles from ear to ear._

Everything felt like a void. He felt people embrace him and then looked back. He saw Road, Tyki and Jasdevi smiling. Doing their best to comfort him. He tried to smile but instead let out a choked sob.

_I wonder could I? Be there one and only hero, who saves their future? _

If he payed attention, then he wouldn't of died. Then they'd have a happy future.

_Will you remember the word? I loved with every bit inside me. That 'happiness' oh how strange it is the feeling as tomorrow breaks I hope you love it too._

White vivid light shone under the Noah and then they disappeared in a flash (literally).

They found themselves in the dining room crying for all the loss.

"_I guess even the Noah can cry."_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_

_**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY! ALSO I'VE EDITED ALL MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND I RECOMMEND YOU READ THEM! Or else I won't do the sequel.**_

_**JUST KIDDING! I HOPE YOU READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS PLEASE!**_

_**ALSO THE SEQUEL WILL COME OUT SOON AND YEAH, GUESS WHO SAID THAT LAST PART!**_

_**THE SONG IN ITALICS WAS THE SONG MENTIONED IN THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**I LOVE THAT SONG, IT MADE ME CRY! **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR ACUTALLY REVIEWING, FAVOURITING, FOLLOWING AND ACTUALLY READING! XD THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! –wipes fake tear-**_

_**(can't be bothered to edit lol) 11:37am not a morning person! (longest chapter I've ever done! I think…) 2606 words!**_

**Kanda: **The end sucked.  
**Me:** WAAAAAAAH!  
**Kanda: **Che…  
**Me: ***demonic aura* Don't _Yuu _'che' me.  
**Kanda: **Che…  
**Allen: **Hope you like the story and be patient for the sequel!  
**Tyki: **Found you Shounen!  
**Allen: **O.o NOT NOW!  
**Tyki: ***grabs Allen and goes into random room*

ME: TOODLES~!


End file.
